


Your Favorite Weapon

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bonding, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Episode: s06e17 My Heart Will Go On, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Balthazar is under Castiel’s orders. How did that happen? And why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Favorite Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a speculation after 6.15 and 6.17, jossed to hell after that. Why yes, the title is from the Brand New album of the same name, glad you asked. Beta duty by the lovely [dark_cygnet](http://dark-cygnet.livejournal.com/). Thank you also to [pushkin666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/) for listening me whine and throw a tantrum about the whole thing.
> 
> Gorgeous banner by [megan_moonlight](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/), included with permission.

 

 

In barren grassland somewhere in Central Asia, Castiel and Balthazar are standing face to face, close enough to touch if such a thing occurred to them.

It doesn’t. Not anymore. Or maybe; not yet.

“Here?” Castiel asks.

“Here is as good a place as any,” Balthazar says. “Not like the physical location really matters.”

The sky above them is enormous and pearly grey. The air smells like ozone.

“We need to kneel.”

Castiel just stares at him, face stony.

“Fine, I’ll go first,” Balthazar huffs, lowering himself to the ground. He looks up, impatient. “I know it must hurt what with that huge stick up your ass, but c’mon already. Do you want them or not?”

Castiel blinks and slowly follows suit. “Why are you doing this?” he asks. Around them the stalks bend low, flattened by an invisible hand.

“Why do you care?” Balthazar counters.

Castiel says nothing and after a while Balthazar nods, like he’s satisfied with the answer. “Alright then,” he says and pulls out a knife. “Let’s get you some really cool weapons.”

The wind stops.

  
***

  
It’s not enough to completely turn the tide of the war, but it gives him some breathing room. There’s time now, to stop, to realise what is missing.

_Who_ is missing.

When Castiel finally goes looking for him, Balthazar is surprisingly easy to find. It’s almost as if he wasn’t hiding at all.

“Castiel! What a pleasant surprise. Come to join us?” Balthazar is neck deep in a hot tub. And naked bodies.

“I thought you didn’t much care for the company of... how did you put it? ‘Hairless apes’?”

“Hey!” one of the people objects, her face scrunched in a disapproving frown. “Who’re you calling an ape?”

“Or hairless?” another one says, rising up and displaying an impressively hirsute and muscled torso.

Balthazar laughs uproariously, splashing at the water in delight like a child.

“Enough.” Castiel reaches out and touches Balthazar’s bare shoulder.

A heartbeat later they’re standing in a grimy alleyway. A blinking neon light is advertising 2 for 1 cocktails. Balthazar sighs, tying up his silk robe with a longsuffering air.

“Really? Back to America?” he grouses. “I’m telling you; just because the Winchesters live here it’s no reason to limit yourself like this. I was rather enjoying Switzerland, you know. Did you see the—”

“What are you doing?” Castiel asks. His voice sounds like gravel, like rocks grinding against a steel blade.

Balthazar’s mouth tightens unhappily and he takes a step forward. “ _Nothing_ ,” he spits out, angry now. “I’m doing nothing. And I will _keep doing nothing_ until...”

“Until what?” The light flickers faster and faster, Castiel’s wings casting long shadows across the walls.

“Figure it out,” Balthazar says and disappears.

  
***

  
It only takes Castiel a few minutes to do exactly that. It takes him two weeks to find a way to make it happen though, and one more to prepare the spell.

He knows Balthazar won’t come if summoned so Castiel goes to get him. It’s what Balthazar wants after all.

“Until I make you,” Castiel says and grips him by the throat.

Balthazar fights him all the way, with everything he has, but it’s not enough. Not now when he’s already given Castiel every weapon in his possession.

Except for the one he wants Castiel to take, the one that needs to be used the most: himself.

“Please, please,” Balthazar chants and it sounds like a prayer, the first Castiel has heard him say in a very long time. “Please, _Castiel_.”

Neither of them was made for freedom. Castiel is only fixing what he broke as he binds them tight; weapon to the hand that wields it and hand to the weapon.

He offers Balthazar no choice, just seals their mouths together, pushing the spell inside.

Around them, Heaven unfolds itself slowly; endless and metal-sweet, like a lock snapping shut, like the crack of wings in flight.

 

 


End file.
